Perovskite materials have attracted wide-spread attention due to their catalytic, ferroelectric, and ferromagnetic properties as well as their application in superconductors, thermoelectrics, and fuel cells. Due to their unique ferroelectric and semiconductor properties, researchers are investigating the photovoltaic and photocatalytic properties of perovskite materials. Nanoscaled perovskite materials exhibit improved properties over bulk materials, and their unique characteristics are under investigation. However, using conventional methods to synthesize perovskite nanomaterials of small size and high crystallinity is difficult, and preparing them with different morphologies under environmentally friendly conditions presents an even greater challenge.
Single crystal strontium titanate is well-known photocatalyst for producing hydrogen without applying bias since it has high conduction band and chemical stability. However, the band gap of strontium titanate is in UV region similar to most perovskite materials and limits its application. Therefore, it is very important to develop a technique to fabricate the strontium titanate nanowires with visible light absorption.